Users may engage in transactions with merchants in order to purchase items. Traditionally, users were limited to physical payment mechanisms, which included cash or check. Modernly, credit cards and communication technologies have further allowed for additional payment instruments to be used at merchants that possess the proper acceptance mechanisms. However, as technology advances, payment mechanisms used in transactions may involve further processes, and merchants may begin to install or possess the proper infrastructure of various other types of payment instruments or mechanisms to effectuate a payment for a transaction. For example, near field communications (NFC) may allow a user to pre-load or request tokenized data that may be communicated to a merchant device for resolution by “tapping” or placing a communication device having the tokenized data near an NFC device for the merchant. Other methods of payment may also be accepted at certain merchants where the merchant possesses the proper acceptance mechanisms and tools. However, without being aware of the acceptance mechanism available with a merchant or at the merchant's location, the user may choose a merchant where the user cannot complete a transaction using the available payment tools to the user. Additionally, the user may encounter more friction choosing the proper payment tool to use with the merchant without knowledge of the merchant's acceptance mechanisms.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.